


Bedside Confessions

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jack survives and you can fight me on this, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: when Jack gets shot after the Isodyne case, you’re beside yourself with worry. It doesn’t help that you’re the agent in charge of making sure he’s safe at the hospital, which leads to a conversation that you never thought you’d have.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Bedside Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot was requested by [@evaisnotaverage](https://evaisnotaverage.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! it can also be found on my tumblr writing blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> the flashback/dialogue from the show is from season 2, episode 3: “Better Angels.”

You were sitting in the SSR bullpen when you heard the news. Chief Thompson had been shot in his hotel room, as he was packing up to head back to New York. Unfortunately, you were the one who picked up the phone, and you were the one who had to tell Peggy and Daniel what you just heard. 

Peggy's face snapped immediately to business, and moments later she was on the phone to the Los Angeles police department, calling for the area to be canvased and for them to set up a roadblock to stop all traffic out of town. You feared it was too late to catch the man who shot Chief Thompson, because who says whoever did this wasn't already long gone? 

Daniel looked at you knowingly as you watched Peggy direct the police over the phone. He knew you had a personal stake in this, much more than any other agent would. The whole reason you had transferred out to the LA SSR in the first place was your gigantic crush on Jack Thompson, a crush that you were one hundred percent sure was unrequited, and not to mention the fact that you can't exactly date your superior. But Daniel wasn't exactly the one to throw stones, as you happened to know that he also transferred to the Los Angeles office out of a broken heart. Although from the way that Peggy and Daniel had acted around each other and the smiles on their faces before you told them the news about Jack, you guessed that Daniel had finally figured out that his love for Peggy wasn't unrequited after all. 

That didn't help you though. You were pacing Daniel's office, not sure what to do, not sure of your feelings towards the chief of the New York SSR, because before he showed up in the Isodyne case, you thought you had gotten over him. You had gone on a few dates here and there after moving to LA, and you thought finally you had left the past behind. 

***

_"Isodyne desperately wants the world to believe that Jason Wilkes is a communist," Peggy said as you, her, and Daniel walked through the bullpen to the chief's office. "And they have friends at the Times."_

_But that wasn't the only surprise waiting for the three of you when you got into work that day. Peggy stopped short as she entered Daniel's office, mainly out of shock from who was sitting in Daniel's chair, feet up on the desk and causally reading a case file._

_"Well," Jack Thompson said, flipping the file closed but not taking his feet off the desk. "Look who finally decided to show up for work."_

_Your eyes widened slightly when you realized he was in LA and fought to keep a straight face, but he seemingly paid you notice, which only reinforced your theory of unrequited love._

_"Jack, what-" Daniel started to say._

_Peggy finished his sentence for him. "an appalling surprise."_

_"I missed you too Marge," Jack said, pointing the case file at the three of you. "And you Y/N, despite the fact that you left my office for Sousa's over here."_

_So he had noticed you. This case was definitely going to be interesting if Jack stuck around._

***

"Y/N! Y/N!" Peggy was saying, but your mind was everywhere else but there. "Earth to Y/N!" 

"What?" you asked when you finally realized that Peggy was speaking to you.

"Jack's in the hospital right now, they're attempting surgery on him. Daniel and I are going to the hotel to coordinate the investigation with the Los Angeles police department, can you go over to the hospital and make sure no one breaks back in to finish the job?" Peggy asked. You were silent for a few moments, immediately deciding that you'd much rather be working with the police than at the hospital with Jack. "It's not like he'll be awake or anything," Peggy said, as if she was reading your mind. 

You let out a breath. "Alright," you said. "I'll head over there now." 

"Good," Peggy nodded. "If you need anything, call Rose. She'll get any information to us if needed." 

*** 

You hated the smell of hospitals. Or maybe it was just this hospital, because the moment you walked in, it took everything you had not to walk right out again. But you sucked it up and headed over to the secretary's desk. "Hi," you said to the nurse. "I'm looking for a patient named Jack Thompson, he would have been brought into the emergency room here."

"I'll take a look for you now sweetie," the nurse said. "Are you his wife?"

 _I wish_ , a small voice in your head piped up. "No ma'am," you chose to say instead. "He's a federal agent who would just shot in the line of duty, and I've been sent here to check up on him and to make sure no one returns to hurt him further." 

The nurse apologized for assuming, and went off to see what she could find about Jack's condition. If she saw anything other than professionalism on your face, she didn't say it. 

A few moments later, the nurse returned with a doctor, who asked you to follow him. The doctor brought you to into a hallway and stopped outside of what you assumed was Jack's room. "Mr. Thompson just got out of surgery, but we're still not sure how he's going to take everything," he said, and you nodded. "He's still unconscious from the shock, and best case scenario, it will probably be a day or so until he wakes up. We've got him on an IV to try and speed this up, but the shot wasn't a very forgiving one. There is a possibility that he won't make it." 

You swallowed and nodded again, not trusting yourself to speak without bursting into tears. You finally squeaked out a thank you to the doctor, who smiled sympathetically and walked away. You cracked open the door to Jack's room and stepped in. He was lying down and unresponsive, as the IV dripped slowly into his arm. The covers on the bed were pulled up, but you were guessing they hid a pretty big bandage. It wasn't like you didn't know what to expect, you knew full well the condition that Jack was in, but something in you still snapped. Fighting back tears, you pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. The tears started when you gingerly took his hand, feeling it cold and limp, and the next thing you knew, you were practically sobbing next to him. 

_If he woke up now_ , you thought. _How embarrassing would that be?_ You were sure that he didn't return your affections, but you were less sure if he even knew about them. You had managed to hide your crush well in the office out of necessity. You had worked hard enough to get to the position you were in in the first place, and you knew that the moment your male coworkers suspected that you were attracted to the chief, what little respect you had fought so hard to attain would be gone in a second. 

After about a half hour you managed to pull yourself together enough to stop crying, because you actually had a job to do now. As much as you didn't want to do anything, you knew that you wouldn't forgive yourself if someone was able to get to Jack and kill him because you were off crying. You placed a call back to the SSR office, informed Rose of Jack's condition and asked her to send out a couple agents to guard his door. 

Once the two SSR LA agents arrived at the hospital you filled them in on what was going on and told them that you would be back at the hospital in the evening to guard Jack overnight. Rose had encouraged you to go home and try to take a nap, but you just couldn't calm down. You returned to the hospital to relieve the two agents guarding Jack, the dark circles under your eyes were still very much present on your face. If the two agents suspected the true reason behind your stress, they didn't comment on it. 

You sat back down in the chair next to Jack's bed stared towards the door. No matter how much your body wanted to shut down, you simply couldn't, not until you knew for a fact that Jack would be safe. 

Hours later, you hadn't moved from the chair, and it felt like time wasn't real. You were starting to give up all hope that Jack would pull through, until you heard the smallest shift. Your head snapped to look at him, and you watched as he opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, probably to question why you were sitting guard over him as he slept, but no sound came out. After telling him that you were going to get the nurses, you rushed out of the room and over to the nurses' station, telling them what was going on. 

Seconds later, Jack's room was swarming with nurses and doctors giving him pain medicine, changing his bandages, and talking about the next steps that need to be taken. Jack was more alert, and he could speak, even if his voice was quiet and scratchy. 

When everything was over and the doctor left, one of the nurses tried to kick you out of the room. Before you could explain that you were a federal agent and show her your badge, you heard Jack's scratchy voice say "please, let her stay." 

The nurse was still wary of you, but she eventually agreed to let you stay in the room and not outside. After she left, you moved the chair away from his bedside and pushed it against the wall to give him more space. He soon fell back asleep, and you were met again with the almost deafening silence of the hospital room.

***

Jack woke up again in the early morning (about five thirty to be specific), but you were zoned out and watching the door. You only knew he was awake because he cleared his throat (not very loudly though) to get your attention, and looked shocked when you turned to face him. "What are you still doing here?" he asked. 

"I was assigned here by Peggy," you said. "We wanted to make sure that no one tried to come back and kill you while you were recovering." 

"I know that, but why are you still here? Guards would normally be posted outside a patient's room, and you look like you haven't slept in ages." 

"Because I haven't," you admitted quietly. "I haven't slept since last night." 

"Y/N!" Jack chided, as if he wasn't the one bedridden in the hospital with a gunshot wound in his chest. "You need to go home and rest. You look dead on your feet." 

"I can't," you protested. "You can't be left unguarded." 

"You can call the SSR and ask one of the guys on the night shift to come, at least until Sousa can get a permanent rotation," he said. "But I don't like seeing you like this, Y/N. Why haven't you slept?" 

"I don't know," you said. "I just haven't been able to shut my mind off and relax all day, even when I left here before when you were still unconscious, I just couldn't stop and rest. As much as you don't think so, I - the SSR," you caught yourself, "cares about you Jack."

Jack cracked a small smile. "You care about me?" he asked. 

"Well, we worked together for a while in New York," you tried to cover your tracks. "I don't hate you, and I would never wish death on you." 

"But does this not-hate extend a little further than that?" he pressed. "You did say that you cared about me." 

At that, something in you snapped. He knew about your crush on him and was now making fun of you for it. You took a deep breath and tried to fight back tears, but then you decided to just admit it. "You know what?" you said, raising your voice but not enough to be heard by the nurses outside. "Yeah, I did care about you! I liked you for so long, did you know that? I'm sure you did by the way you just ripped out my heart and stomped on it. I thought that I was over it, that I could transfer to the LA office and everything would be okay, but then you show up out here and throw a wrench into everything I thought I knew. It's obvious you don't return my affection," you said, trying to fight back tears. "So I'll just go sit outside until another guard comes, alright? I'll leave you alone now." 

You had your hand on the doorknob and you were just about to leave the room when you heard Jack say "stop, Y/N, please." 

You turned back to him, still fighting tears. "Why?" 

"Because I-" he started to say. "Christ, I always wish I could have done this better, smoother even, but I need you to know that I'm in love with you. And I didn't think you cared, something that was only reinforced in me when you transferred out to Los Angeles. I've wanted to kiss you for so long, and I know that I can't ask you to love me back anymore, but I just needed you to know that." You were silent, not sure what to say. "Please," he said softly. "Can you stay in the room? I sleep better knowing you're near me." 

Now you really were crying. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," you choked out, before adding "I think I'm in love with you too." 

"Then why don't you come over here and lay with me?" Jack said softly. "And maybe we can both get some sleep."

"Jack," you protested. "The nurse was already wary of me staying in here with you, I would get thrown out if she found me in your bed with you. And besides, I need to stay awake to protect you." 

"I'm sure I'll be fine for a few hours," he pleaded, wearing a look you knew you couldn't resist. "Please?" 

"I will come over there," you conceded. "But I'm not going to sleep." He nodded as you slowly climbed into the small bed, but stopped before you were fully on it. "Jack, I can't. The bed is too small, and you're still recovering." 

"Y/N, if you don't lay down next to me and let me kiss you I am going to scream." 

You turned to him in shock, only to be met with a kiss, one that was utterly sweet and caring. You could feel him smiling into it, and you were sure you were smiling as well. When you broke apart, you felt his right arm snake around you and pull you onto the bed, and before long, Jack had fallen back asleep. 

You feel asleep too not long after, against everything in you, but you were too tired to keep going. You woke up a little when you heard the door to Jack's room swing open, but kept your eyes closed. "Well, well, well, look who finally bucked up and declared his love," a voice said teasingly. 

You felt Jack shift next to you, and just knew he was giving Peggy a look of annoyance. "Shut up Carter, you'll wake her." 

You hoped with all your being no one noticed the smile that grew on your face at his comment.

_\- the end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> want to request your own Jack Thompson/Reader one shot?
> 
> You can find the link to the information post [here!](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/post/619198264196120576/fic-requests-as-of-right-now-im-taking-fic)


End file.
